Oliver Chamberlin
Oliver Chamberlin (also known as O-Man) is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 comedy sci-fi film The World's End the third installment in the Cornetto trilogy. Originally appearing as one of the protagonists this version of Oliver was killed and replaced with an artificially intelligent replica who regained all of his memories and characteristics although he had a very much different personality. In both forms, he was portrayed by , who also portrayed Lester Nygaard in Fargo. History Human Version Oliver was originally part of Gary King's friend circle and was often the subject of teasing by them for his unfortunate birthmark on his forehead much to his annoyance, he appeared with Gary, Andy Knightley, Steve Prince and Peter Page during 1990 where they attempted to do the Golden Mile a 12 pub long crawl, Oliver was the first to give up however as he uncontrollably puked on the pavement while flipping off Gary in an annoyed manner for laughing at him in order to complete the pub crawl known as the golden mile. 20 years later and Gary offers Oliver to join him on a reunion with Andy, Steve and Peter which he accepts. He immediately gets annoyed with Gary's irresponsibility and would scold him along with Andy for his behaviour, he then quietens down when they enter the first pub. It is here when Oliver informs them that his sister Sam would be joining and the group share various stories about Steve's attraction to her and make several references to Gary and Steve's penises around her much to Oliver's annoyance he also informs them that he removed his birthmark with laser surgery. A few pubs in and the gang confront Gary who had lied about his mother being dead, despite the annoyance coming out of them they are shocked to find that there is a headless boy with blue blood in the toilet near Gary it is here that they find out the entire town has been taken over by artificially intelligent beings known as blanks, the four are unfortunately unable to drive away due to their drinking and decide to complete the mile although are very cautious and on edge while doing so. Oliver then meets his unfortunate end as he goes into the toilet by himself in one of the following pubs. The drunken Oliver is overwhelmed by the vast number of blanks who then kill him and replace him with a replica who appears as a much more carefree and bubbly version of his former self. Blank Version Oliver's freshly made blank is very optimistic about completing the Golden Mile and convinces the gang including now Sam to do so the latter of whom are unaware that he had been taken over. Oliver then manipulates Gary, Andy and Peter in dancing with three of their ex-schoolmates dressed as schoolgirls who take their DNA in order to attempt to make replicas. Steve realises this and forces them away and takes them outside proclaiming that they are leaving. Oliver however manipulates the group into staying and they go to the next pub with Gary proclaiming his likeness for the new Oliver. In the pub they meet with their old school teacher Guy Shepherd who discusses the blanks with them and tells them the perks about being one. Oliver realising they aren't interested attempts to manipulate them once again before Andy notices that his birthmark had returned and smashes Oliver's head with a stool breaking half of his head off and revealing him to be a Blank much to the horror of the others. Oliver and the other Blanks then engage in a battle with the four remaining heroes and end up pursuing them continuously until they reach the World's End. In the World's End Oliver attempts to manipulate Gary, Steve and Andy once again by using Peter who had now transformed into one, Oliver's head had also grown back to its original form by this point. In the end however The Network gets tired of Gary, Andy and Steve's antics and leaves Earth abandoning all the blanks. Oliver in the ensuing destruction ends up losing half of his head again and remains a Blank however he goes back to his old job and replaces the top half of his head with a ball with eyes drawn onto it. Trivia *Martin Freeman appears as a character in all three movies in the Cornetto Trilogy although Oliver was by far his largest role. *One subtle difference and clue to the fact that Oliver became a blank comes from the fact that unlike his human form the blank Oliver never censored his swearing by abbreviating it and instead said swear words fully. Navigation Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Twin/Clone Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Fighters Category:Weaklings Category:Wealthy Category:Male Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Deceased Category:Revived Category:Alter-Ego Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Comedy Villains Category:Immortals